fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
ALRIGHT GO PUT YOUR PRERECORDED MESSAGE HERE. Yep, I'm the same Ludi from Dan-Ball, Adventure Time, and BQuestion. Sig testing time. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 21:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) /* I'm not sure... */ Remember the plagiarism thing? Because I don't know if SR123 is doing it... HankGuideDude 12:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Strike Since that's on the side, can I please adopt Nestle and Bashful? 21:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Surely. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) OK I GOT IT OK OK OK FINE I'LL ADOPT RANDOM X AND A PERSON THINGY. CAPS LOCK PARADE! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 02:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :THAT'S GREAT. ZOSHI'S FIXING THE PAGE SO I CAN'T CHANGE IT NOW. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Took a break. ZX (Talk) 02:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :OKA-Er, okay. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Pet Art ay I post my pet art on the Adoption Center?<'_'> Shadowman 03:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Show me the pictures and names and I'll put them in. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 03:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) may i adopt now excuse me i was wondering if i could adopt bomber and nimbser now, thanks, Uberu 09:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. BLAH BLAH CREDIT RULES you know what to do. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 11:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't seem to find "Bomber"... the only one that sounds like that is "Bombar", who is adopted. You still get "Nimbser", though. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 11:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::sorry i meant boomberUberu 16:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Pets I didn't seem to get a clear response on the DB wiki, so I ask once more: Can I adopt Lee and Vec? P.S. I want to donate some old things I made a while ago: the White Troll Bat (AKA White Trollface Bat) and the Awesome Smiley Walker ! They are for the pet shop. Also, the the Awesome Smiley Walker loves contests and the White Troll Bat is a real prankster, so watch out! 15:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) What's the White Troll Bat atack? :P 0176Talk Page 15:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, maybe it shouts "Trololo" at the enemies. I've not managed to make it angry at me, since we're such good friends. Even if so, I want to donate it for someone else, so that they (maybe) can get such a good friend. He's a little sad about it, but I guess he may visit sometimes. I hope he would get along with my North Byser. 19:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, LD, Can I have them/it/whatever? 13:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Still no answer... I guess he is eating popcorn at the arena... 06:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Err... You mean MY Greed? How the heck does that work?? Greed is in my personal castle. Nothing could get in it... DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 17:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :IDK. How do you get the common cold? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, don't one of the Bysers have a sword with Teslitis? If one of those freaks infected Greed, I'll rip his head off!! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::That's just one way it spreads. Teslitis basically makes you sneeze in high lights. Example: Florescent bulbs or something. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Thanks. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 13:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It is my North Byser whose sword has teslitis. But don't worry, I'll keep him away from your pet page. 13:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ya better. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 13:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Dear... I think I broke the Pet page... ZX (Talk) 21:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oooooooooooookayyyyyyyyyyyy... LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Shenanigans How do you like this image? I sort of gave him a duo-personality style head (The right side is just a mask). I was wondering if you liked this. And the white stuff is fluff from the torn side of the hat. As you can see, he is constantly tossing 2 little balls (Ha ha ha shut your face) up and down. One is happy, the other...not so happy. Well, how do you like this image? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 04:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... this would work better for the arcade game I wish I could make than my image... Ill use my image for the pet store, but plotwise: :Your picture = Shenny, the jester. He was forced to wear a mask due to his creepy face. Out of frustration, he jammed his ORBS :P down the King's throat. No survivors were left. After dying of old age, he was resurrected by your favorite man, Kuipter (my pic). His response was I SERVE NO ONE. He attempted to kill Kuipter and was placed in a comatose state within a matter of picoseconds. (Kuipter got a small scratch on his cheek and said "I must be getting rusty".) The guards, thinking Shenanigans was dead, moved his body to Hill Country, where it decomposed. The now-conscious Shenny was not pleased with the result. Hint: Hill Country used to be Highlands... so that's what I came up with. If you have some attack pattern suggestions, tell me. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sooo...We use the greeny image for Pet Store, but my image for plot? Gotcha. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) can i have some help I need some help because I realy dont know what to do about nimbser and boomer(red bomb wheel).Do i copy/paste?annd also how do I get the stats? ,thanks Uberu 08:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't get them, you make them. 13:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) i would like to give some stuff well here it is my stuffs from left to right :yellow big bomb tree:blasty (male) :yellow diamondhead diver:delve(male) :cyan sixstar stickman:burster(male) :blue shuriken tree:shrike(male) :green idk squid:angelor(female) lilac big gel tree:squigle(female) do you like them or do i need to do anything ? edit: WAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PIC??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks,Uberu 09:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) BINGO!!! Uberu 19:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : :got some more!!! :green mint wheel:rolpol (ungendered) :lilac trapezoid copter:muffle(female) :grey cloud wrecker :crusanimbus(male) :blue roundhead twister:spinethor(male) :red bomb tree:lilblast(female) : so d'ya like 'em!? Uberu 10:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : :and even more!!! :lilac diamondhead satalite;mechor(ungendered) :brown skull dragon:minefor(female) :yellow triangle cactus:upjig(male) :white orngri cactus:healornate(male) :red/green diamondhead warper?:malfolo(both and has split personality red=female green=male) :teal roundhead UFO:chances(female) Uberu 16:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : Poisonshot ban Hi ! Poisonshot is saying that he is still banned on this wiki though it seems you unbanned him a few hours ago (69 seds expiration time). Can you confirm you want him unbanned on this wiki and that he is indeed ? —Wyz 21:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I banned him due to an incident on Dan-Ball Wiki. Due to a big misunderstanding, I had him banned because I thought he was working with SR123, who turned out to be hiring people without their consent. I reduced his ban after I found out that he didn't work with SR123, and changed the ban a second time because I remembered that this was Fan-Ball Wiki, not LDZX Wiki. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 22:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sir Conscience: New form Hey, you don't seem to have any Sir Conscience with his sword. Will you add one? (The sword on Resistance, of course.) 06:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I have an EXPLOITABLE sheet of Sir Conscience, but I don't really want to upload it in case I need to update it. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) oh Lordy. Loneliness just had an egg. WITIDEWTK. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 18:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :OHLAWDY. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : ZX (Talk) 20:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wait! That means we can narrow down what Kuipter is! He must be something that can... breed with an eel. Namely Stickman or Eel... or something I don't know of... ZX (Talk) 21:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, he's most likely a...stickman? I dunno...that egg is going to hatch soon, that I know... :Yes, I'm going to go throw up now. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :If that's true, Kuipter is most likely a Grey/Red (Probably Boss) ??? Stickman, and the egg will be a mermaid. ZX (Talk) 21:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :...It hatched.... And the result? An eel. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :It looks similar to Feared's mutation. Can we examine this in the hospital? ZX (Talk) 23:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Card Deck Please making it.Pet to be here:Jaquib, Parshe, Partyhorse, Ironshot and Mushy(New Leader).You can add my other pets also.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) And I created pets for you! Pink dot is female, Blue is male.None mean ungedered. . Pink Mine Dragon-Pargon Purple Cap Cart-Poisart Brown Cat Spider-Cato Sorrel Cat Spider-Cata Brown Box Eel-Groundeel Brown Big Roundhead Snake-Stephen Blue Box Dragon-Watongon White Big Mask Spider-Biper White Bubble Spider-Bupple Tan Vampire Eel-Taneel Gold Giant Box Snake-Goldiant User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Mushy Is it my preferate pet.Thank you mush!And for you, your nex baby pet would be a breed of Floaweb and Igirl.It breedable. And mushy is a Outlia, this mean the power of the Outlook.They can teleport as differant place, view the futur and view the past. Others Outlia:As know, it have Olandro(Brother of Orlando), Gladri, Fangralack and Outlus.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) READ! This: This is pets, but dangerous.This is like North Byser pakage, but called Invasius instead.Keep differance. *Pink Diamond Cactus:Invasius.This is a Queen.Female. *White Big Gel Mushroom:Molquite *Orange Roundhead Stickman:Pitch Farmer.This is a Warrior pet. *Green Smiley Gorgon:Stong.This is a Ulstar. User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 18:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The Green dot on Pitch Farmer is Methis.Methis make effect on pet created with pets with Methis. Note:Methis is mainly created with Stong.Stong is mainly a Long Lost pet, dont have any family because his Parent dead by old.Mainly the Brother of Gorgul, that have also Methis.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 18:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :So it's a promo package... okay. Is this for GMs or Pets? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I GOT SOME NEW KUPITER INFO!!! Ok so i sent a spy drone into kupiter's lab it got smashed up rather quickly but i got in on something rather big:project 5739 AKA the god of coruption all i know about it is that it can corupt any mushroom,tree or cactus here is the pic my drone sent me: you can tell if something is corupt because it will grow thorns and get purple spots on its head but strangely not the body.Uberu 20:06, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :So it's true that Spawning Gladus is the portable version... this is bad. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : :WARNING THIS IS AN AUTOMATED MESSAGE STAY CLEAR OF DESERT,PYRAMID AND OASIS ALL CACTI HAVE GONE CORUPT IN AND AROUND THAT AREA-TRANSMISSION OVER! Lost images Well, most of them are on the Dan Ball wiki. Heck, some are even on this wiki. If you posted them, you can recover them. Also, I'm adopting Bombette and Pyrelly. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :I never posted my (14) images here before. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:27, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Boring logo, bluh bluh Can you please tell me your opinion about the logo I made? 22:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :SH*T LETS BE SANTA. Epic. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 22:54, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :where doing it man? where MAKING THIS HAPEN? where replac the logo? 23:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Uh... yes? (Replace logo) LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 23:29, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear Lord... We've identified it. The other Ceberus Tree? It doesn't look pleased with anything... ZX (Talk) 02:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thank goodness you believe me. Yep, that's Eos, though I could have sworn it was red... it was probably just the lighting. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Should we add it to Kuipter Files/Adoption Center? ZX (Talk) 02:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Absolutely. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:16, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Interesting. What is this school project? What does it have to do with Dan/Fan-Ball? Why am I asking all of these questions? Just wondering. I will be glad to help if needed. ZX (Talk) 01:50, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I need to design some box art for a fake pc game and include a buncha random requirements involving ROM and stuff. I'm making the game titled (big surprise) The Kuipter Incident. All I need is permission to print out some pixel stuff. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 04:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's quite interesting. Hope that you can get a good result with your work! :) Ivan247 10:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) you can use god of coruption,and mr fox. you probablywont need mr fox though.Uberu 17:57, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:What? I thing that Hectic Rink is for all pet that have a power.If not, I will be in the Miaziaria, for pet that power finish with ia. 17:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hectic Ring was exclusive to RYUs to help advertise the series. There will, hopefully, be no Hectic Ring battles. It's just there to get people hyped up about the upcoming set. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:11, April 13, 2011 (UTC) White troll bat Wait, can I keep the White Troll Bat?(The one from post 6.) I want to use it as my siggy. 12:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, you already added it, and DMS adopted it, but it don't matter. I'll just draw something else instead. 13:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Problem? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:28, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Weird Plot Shat THIS is how I represent weird plot crap... 07:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Please Delete my Corporation.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 18:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC) WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? Yea, I swore. Deal with it. Where have you been?? zoshiX has vanished, too, and we got all these crap corps popping up. I'm about to start swinging my banhammer, and when I do, only death remains...HUH. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:03, April 17, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: Just deleted "Spiritshot" started by our favorite french guy. W00t. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I think our favorite french guy Poisonshot is Canadian, actually. But yeah, i noticed that too. DID ZOSHIX DIE??? Spam - 21:58, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Im French also... able to speak english well... im also Canadian. Battle of Samue17 vs Poisonshot! Who will win? Who will lose? Samuel17 shoot a frickin' laser ray to Poisonshot and then he explodes. Samuel17 is the winner! He becomes now the favorite french guy. (GIGAMEGA LAUGH). Samuel17 00:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'll be back like tomorrow. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Can I has permission... ...to edit the Adoption Center? Since I'm an Admin, but not an LDZX member... (I just don't want to end up in the fate of ShipReek123) 14:41, April 18, 2011 (UTC) And am I able to adopt Cold Anger? 16:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yup. Format bluh too lazy etc. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:25, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Adoption question. I just want to find out if a very ''new user (guess who) can adopt a monster. Limecat123 00:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh whatever. I want to adopt Zoroo.Limecat123 08:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) A Strange Request ...I know you used to work at Kuipter's Labs, so I'm asking you this... Do you have a sample of Eos' DNA? I need it for a...Theory... This is very important... Do you want to hear my theory? Well, see, one day, C-Tree went missing. I looked everywhere for her. And a few hours later, she was back... I think Kuipter took an egg out of her, infused it with his DNA, and rapid-growthed it to make Eos... I need a sample of his DNA to prove this, though... Think you can provide? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 02:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Off subject time! Since your match with Annual has taken too long, who goes on will be decided...BY THE COIN OF DESTINY! Oh, and the loser gets killed with cash. Woot! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 03:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :I gots a sample. And I responded to the match thing, kind of. COIN OF DESTINY DO NOT FAIL ME! LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) So... ...are you going to do all of them? :Help would be nice. But if I must, then yes. 4LL 0F TH3M. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Mind if I'll put a 4 suited pet? 06:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 14:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Theory Confirmed. Yes, from my tests, my theory on how Eos was made adds up. I finally realized to check the cameras, and during the time C-Tree started to go missing, there's a big, black eye staring in the screen. When it goes away, C-Tree's gone. Later, when C-Tree came back, the eye comes back as well. Yea. Eos is C-Tree's son. W00t. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) And then the Exorcist face showed up. Spam - 23:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) At least we know one thing about Kuipter. He's cycloptic. ZX (Talk) 23:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yea...Cycloptic...like...Nevermind. That's not possible... SORRY FORGOT TO SIGN DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :OH NOOOOOOOO! LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 03:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::If I've understood correctly, Kuipter is an eel, but... I don't think so. You said you saw ONE eye. If it was an eel, there would been many, so I think that either Kuipter is: #A shape-shifter. #A stickman, walker or ball, since these are the only species who are breedable with eels. (And as seen on DMS' family tree (wait, his eels' family tree), there is not a 100% chance of a new species when using the "secret" breeding combinations.) #Some species we don't know about. #A fake, created by Kuipter, who pretends to be him. ::Personally, the ones I believe the most in is no. 1 or 4. 14:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pose as a team... ...CAUSE S*** JUST GOT REAL! You have no idea how I'm proud I am... 06:39, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : :'D LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 14:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : OH YEEA SH*T JUST GOT REAL! Lol Awesome Man. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 02:38, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Video Footage Discovered. I checked video footage of my castle, in some attempt to find Kuipter. In my studies, I found footage from before Loneliness got attacked. It is of a dark, hooded figure. He warps in by smoke. He then turned and looked at the camera....He is definetly Cycloptic. He then pointed his hand at the door to Loneliness' room, and destroyed it when an energy...cannon? (Not metallic...He must be a shapeshifter as well) He then walked in. That's all there is of him... Shape shifting, cycloptic...He can't be... Can he really be... ''A Dark Matter?! ...I will continue to review my evidence... DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 14:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Fun Fact about Misery! BLATANT YELL-OUT- She's apparently a lesbian. No joke. Read the pet school article when she's talking to Beezis, and the message I left ZoshiX about it ("..."). Errm. Yeah. ಠ_ಠ DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) AND THEN, ANOTHER! I've given PS a 1 day block. Nothing major. He just needs to learn to stop spamming the same crap. Bear Lost. He can deal with it. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:32, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Message The Third Who's Kass? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :He was in the original Resistance and was the one who killed Freo before he got revived to Tumbler form. This isn't much of a secret page now. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 02:38, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, so HE'S a one eyed, shape shifitng, molesting maniac? :/ DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 09:52, April 26, 2011 (UTC) About my pet Hello, Ludicrine, you talk i can ask you something... There is it: Can you talk me all information about my pet danger or i must take my own? And how i can take a picture to text? It is all! Photo of Kass Do you have a photo of Kass? Its to see if your theory on who attacked Loneliness is true or not. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I don't have a photo, but Kass is an Indigo Shurieken Walker with the ability to change color to different shades of black. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 20:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :That's all? Ehh, then I'm fairly certain he isn't the one that attacked Loneliness...It must of been Kuipter himself. What a freak. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::What about Eos? LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 20:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::...What about Eos? I told you about the video footage. It was a tall, hooded figure. He warped his arm into a cannon and blew the door open. That means he has shape shifting abilities. Eos is ANOTHER FREAKING MUTATED TREE. Lolyea. So what about Eos? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh. Derp. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 21:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::And if it isn't unwholesomely obvious by now, Kuipter is apparently cycloptic. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Just Great. You killed my laptop. You should be quarantined. ZX (Talk) 01:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :How the-? WHAT?!?!?!?!? LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 01:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : Never Mind, but all of my files are gone. D8 ZX (Talk) 02:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : D8888 LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 20:45, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Family Tree Request Ok, but you gotta pay me several royalties for it. Lol, JK. Also, I'm not going to be online very much over the next few days for family reasons. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 11:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Iss dun. Taek eet. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 13:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) What that??????????? Jellyberus.Gender male.Species:Green Mint Unpecied Creature.Picture: User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Update:Anonther strange creature founded.I know that is the offspring of terul, but I dont know what the other.Kuipter?Also:Egg like the Misery Dark Egg.Called Multirule.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Erm... "Cerberus" is a mythical creature from Greek legend. No need to have -berus in its name. Anyway, unspecied just means that it's body is too crazy to have a specific species, like Koala. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 20:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, Cerberus. The three-headed dog that guards the underworld. But it's okay to have a "Jellyberus" to me. "Jellyberus, the minty jellyfish that guards the Dark Seas." Sounds good.Limecat123 10:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) DNA Do you have any form of DNA from the children caused by the breeding agent? I might be able to either prove or disprove whether or not Loneliness was attacked by Kuipter or not. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 11:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hum I know that kuipter is evil... ...include breed pet withoud permission.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:04, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well, you encountered him and said that he was a Dark Matter, right? See if there is any DNA of things that Dark Matters have that Kuipter doesn't. LDXD=D- The Generic Disaster 19:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : OMG Kuipter killed Emotion.So, f*ck.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Class 3 Freakout Damn.Kuipter's losing his edge. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Remplacement Turn. Is just for remplace Emotion.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Is femmale.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:19, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Teh Bomb I heard. Apparently, Kuipter is very pissed at me. Oh well. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC)